His Zoro
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: After so long on Amazon Lily Luffy realizes how much he needs Zoro. His Zoro. Luffy heads off to a gloomy island in search of his swordsman but gets so much more. Mihawk/Zoro/Luffy and yes. UKE ZORO! Lemons ahead, don't like? DON'T READ, DUMBASS!


**Yep, another threesome! Sorry if the non-lemon parts suck... I kind of suck at actual writing it's so damn boring! Lemons all the way woot. Here's some saucy LuffyxZoroxMihawk for ya'! ENJOY! BTW sorry if Rayleigh is waaaaaay OOC, I've never written about him before and I never paid much attention to him in the manga... lolz**

Luffy knew that he had told his crew to meet up in _two_ years but...

After nearly a year, the rubber boy had finally recovered from Ace's death and began to focus on the next problem. The island, Amazon Lily, had many wonderful things, lots of food, beautiful women (although, Luffy didn`t really care about that), and was one hundred percent marine-free.

Even with all these blessings, Luffy was focused on what the island was lacking...

Zoro.

It had been a year and a half before Luffy finally realised he couldn't go any longer without _his_ swordsman, and so, the young captain went looking for his new teacher Rayleigh to ask him something.

After searching all over the island, he found the lengendary pirate talking to the snake princess Boa Hancock.

''RAYLEIGH! I NEED A FAVOR!'' called Luffy as he ran past a flustered Boa up to the formor first mate of Gold Roger. Rayleigh looked over and blinked in confusion, ''Aah... sure, what do you need?''

Luffy looked deep into Rayleigh's eyes, ''I need to find someone... my nakama, Roronoa Zoro... Can you help?''

Rayliegh looked down at the chocolate brown eyes full of hope, ''Actually yes, after I found out you landed here I was able to calculate how far Kuma's attack can send people, or at least a rough idea. I also remember what direction your swordsman was sent in.''

Luffy felt a little warm inside when he heard Rayleigh say 'your swordsman' but shook it off, trying to stay on topic (quite an accomplishment for someone with Luffy's attention span).

Rayleigh continued ''Judging by the distance and direction he should be...'' He pulled out a map of the grand line from a small bag he had began carrying around incase he needed something (like a map, duh).

''Here'' he pointed to a specific island. "'Gloom Island'..." Luffy read aloud "sounds cheerful" he finished in a sarcastic tone.

Rayleigh smirked, "So, Hancock, would you be willing to lend Luffy a boat?"

Boa Hancock looked over at her 'beloved', "Oh Luffy-san I'd do anything to help~!" Luffy grinned before offering a thanks and the three went off to where Boa said they could get a boat.

.o0O0o.

After Boa Hancock gave Luffy a boat and Rayleigh offered him some company (mostly because he knew Luffy was hopless at navigating and would obviously get lost without help) the two left the snake princess behind and began sailing towards Gloom Island.

After sailing past many islands, through calm waters and choppy storms. The two finally arrived on an eerie looking island.

Rayleigh and Luffy docked on the creepy landmass, Luffy jumped off the boat with a hopeful smile on his face. "So Zoro is really here!" he yelled as he literally bounced up and down.

Rayleigh chuckled, "Yeah... somewhere on this island. Well we better get looking, I'll go look in the forest... you go down that path and see what you can find" Luffy nodded as he ran off down the path.

After a while of running, Luffy saw a castle of some sort in the distance. He didn't know why but he had a feeling Zoro was there. He stretched his arms back, "Gomu gomu nooo..." both ars shot forward grabbing onto a large tree that was between him and the building.

"... ROCKET!" he yelled, launching himself in the direction of the castle.

Meanwhile, Perona was changing Zoro's bandages while Mihawk sat across the room h=in his chair, sipping his wine. Mihawk was silent, as well was Zoro but Perona was babbling on and on even though no one was listening to her.

Suddenly they heard a loud crashing noise coming from the room next to the one they were in. Zoro looked up, "What the hell was that? Did those damn monkeys break in?"

Mihawk's eyes narrowed, "No. They know not to approach me or my home."

The next thing they heard was footsteps, this made Perona squeal a little before hiding behind Zoro who just rolled his eyes.

Mihawk and Zoro both prepared themselves for an attack when suddenly the doors flew open to reveal a dust-covered Luffy.

Zoro's mouth hung open, "L... Luffy? What the..? What are you doing here! Weren't we gonna meet up in two years?"

Luffy's eyes locked on Zoro before the largest grin he had ever seen on Luffy (it was pretty damn big) crossed his rubbery face as he yelled "ZORO!"

Perona squeaked and floated away from the swordsman as Luffy ran over and glomped him. Zoro winced, is injuries were still pretty bad and he had also faught those retarded baboons.

Luffy noticed this and pulled away, worried for his first mate "Zoro are you okay?"

Zoro smiled weakly, "Y... yeah, just a little roughed up... but please don't squeeze me too hard alright?" Luffy smiled, "Okay!" he hugged his (yes _his_) swordsman, softer this time. He noticed the bandages around Zoro's body, he felt.. mad.

Who would hurt Zoro! That ghost girl seemed harmless, I mean even _Usopp_ could fight her. So that meant...

Luffy turned his head to glare at Mihawk. The famous swordsman placed his wine on the table before walking over to the two strawhat pirates. "What do you want?" asked Mihawk, emotionlessly.

Luffy tightened his grasp on Zoro (he was careful not to hug him to roughly, he didn't want to hurt Zoro) "I'm here to get Zoro. We're gonna go bad to Amazon Lily until we go meet up with the others."

Mihawk returned the glare, "I'm training him." he said in a tone that alost sounded possesive. Luffy's eyes narrowed, "He can train with me."

Zoro looked between the two, not understanding what was happening. "Uh... does it really matter where I train?"

Luffy and Mihawk both shot Zoro deth-glares, "YES IT DOES." they said in an icey tone. Zoro shuddered.

Luffy let go of Zoro before he grabbed his arm and began tugging him towards the door. "Zoro says 'thanks' but we're going now." said Luffy. Suddenly Zoro stopped moving.

The strawhat captain turned around to see Mihawk holding Zoro's other wrist. Luffy tugged on Zoro "Let go of him, bastard." he muttered. When he saw Zoro wince again he let go, not wanting to hurt Zoro.

Zoro tumbled backwards into Mihawk who wrapped his arms around him protectivly. "So you give up, mugiwara?" he asked.

Luffy glared again, "HEY! I let go cuz it was hurting Zoro you ass!" Mihawk ignored him and instead looked down onto Zoro who was looking back with a nervous look in his eyes.

Zoro began to squirm out of Mihawk's ars but the swordsman tightened his grasp on the teen.

Luffy walked over angry, "What do you want me to do in exchange for you leaving him alone?" asked Luffy. Mihawk stared, "Why must we fight when we could always just _share_" Luffy looked at Zoro.

Zoro looked more than uncomfortable, he was sweating a bit and was still squirming in Mihawk's arms. "Only once and only if Zoro agrees." he stateed, crossing his arms.

Mihawk looked at Zoro again, "Roronoa. Would you rather stay here to train or will you submit to us and go with your captain."

Zoro was a bit nervous about what he ment by 'submit' but all he wanted to do was go with his captain. Although he couldn't admit it, he loved the goofy teen more than anything.

"Sure whatever, as long as I can leave with Luffy." replied Zoro. The other two both grinned.

Mihawk turned around, "Perona, we're running low on... water. Go get some from the lake."

Perona pouted "WHAAAT? No one even drinks water here! You just drink that gross wine! It will take forever to get water from the lake, it's so far away!"

Mihawk held in a smirk, of course it would take a long time, that was the whole point. He repeated his repquest in a more demanding tone. After an over dramatic sigh, Perona flew off to get the water.

After she was gone Mihawk finally let go of Zoro who tumbled forward, tripping over his foot and falling to the ground.

"AH ZORO!" cried Luffy as he helped his friend up. Mihawk started to walk after muttering "Follow me"

The two followed the swordsman into a large room with a _huge_ bed. Mihawk sat on the edge and motioned for the other two to do the same.

Zoro sat down in the same fashion as Luffy flopped on the bed giggling as he bounced. Zoro smiled, he had missed that laugh.

Suddenly he felt two cold hands snaking their way up his broad chest, pulling him into a rough embrace. Mihawk began nibbling on Zoro's ear and kissing his neck. Zoro was taken by surprise and accidentally let a moan escape.

Luffy was very jealous, Zoro should be moaning for _him_ not that stupid Hawkeyes bastard. Luffy looked at the half bandaged chest, 'well he would have taken them off later anyways' he thought as he pulled off the bandages revealing the tanned skin he had missed so much.

After a bit of tearing bandages, most of the chest was revealed. Luffy began to trace his fingers up and down the scar on Zoro's chest. 'Bastard... Zoro is mine!'

Luffy began to tease Zoro's nipples, using his tongue on one and his fingers on another. Zoro gasped and let out a strangled moan as he tried to hold in all the noises his body wanted to release.

Being the observant boy he is, Luffy had just noticed the scar on Zoro's eye. He felt something snap inside him, that bastard had marked Zoro AGAIN. Luffy decided it was about time he did something.

Zoro winced a bit as Luffy began sucking and kissing his rough chest leaving a trail of little red hickies. "Luh... Luffy? What are you..?"

Luffy grinned a cocky smile (mostly directed to the irritated Mihawk) "These marks mean your mine, and I'll be yours!" Zoro raised an eyebrow "Why so many?"

Luffy smirked, "cuz only two don't count for shit" Mihawk glared, the boy was pissing him off but Roronoa was worth it.

Luffy began to fiddle with his haramaki when it suddenly came off, revealing the hem of Zoro's pants. Luffy smiled his normal retarded smile as Zoro squirmed a bit. His face was red and his whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

In one swift movement, Luffy pratically tore Zoro's pants off. Zoro gasped in shock, quickly pulling his legs together in embarrassment. Now the only things he was wearing were three golden earrings and a few bandages the captain was too lazy to dispose of.

Soon Luffy ripped his shirt off as well and tossed it carelessly to the side (carefully placing his hat beside the red fabric) while Mihawk silently took off his shirt and hat.

By now, all six shoes had fallen to the floor and the only clothes left were blue shorts, Mihawk's pants, and a few bandages.

Luffy kissed Zoro sweetly as his hands wandered down his sides before pulling the tanned legs apart revealing his prize. Zoro flushed darker red.

Luffy was rock hard just looking at his firstmate. Zoro's muscles weren't the only thing thst was large.

Luffy leaned down and kissed the tip, massaging the slit with his tongue. Zoro moaned and leaned backwards onto Mihawk who had picked him up and place the young swordsman on his lap.

Luffy licked his lips, "Sanji makes delicious meat, but Zoro's meat is the best" he said in a strangely suductive tone before leaning forward once again taking Zoro's member throat deep. Zoro moaned and gasped as Luffy bobbed his head, sucking on Zoro's hard member.

Without anyone noticing, Mihawk had slipped his pants down and moved a little firthur behind Zoro giving him a good look at his entrance.

Three fingers appeared before Zoro. "Suck" the master swordsman said flatly. Zoro opened his mouth allowing the fingers in as he twirled his tongue around them.

When Mihawk deemed them ready he pulled his fingers out of Zoro's mouth and began drawing wet circles on his entance. Zoro moaned between pants as he felt Luffy go faster and faster.

"Aaaa~ Luffy... I... I'm gonna..." was all Zoro could get out before he spilled his seed into his captains mouth. Luffy swallowed it _all_ somehow... probably something related to his rubber abilities.

Luffy sat up, licking the cum off his lips, "Thanks, Zoro~ 'Was delicious." Zoro blushed again. Before Zoro could make a reply he suddenly gasped and winced as a jealous Mihawk quickly into Zoro's tight hole.

Luffy felt angry, Mihawk was hurting _his_ Zoro again! HIS ZORO! Luffy hugged Zoro softly and placed butterfly kisses all over his shoulders before he began to kiss the firstmate passionatly.

Zoro moaned as he felt Luffy's tongue probing his mouth while Mihawk's finger probed his ass. Suddenly Zoro tensed again, gasping into the kiss letting Luffy know that the bastard added another finger.

Mihawk continued thrusting his fingers in and out, soon adding the third finger.

Zoro felt tears in his eyes as the three fingers strecthed him. Luffy felt his heart sink, his Zoro was crying... he would make it all better.

Luffy kissed the edges of Zoro's eyes, erasing the tears. "It's okay. Fuck-eyes will be done soon enough then we can leave." Zoro's features seemed to softened, this made Luffy smile like crazy. Zoro was happy about being with him!

Zoro finally getting used to the intruding fingers kissed Luffy on the cheek, making the young captain beem happily. Suddenly the fingers were removed and replaced with something much, much bigger.

"nn...nnNAAH~!" Zoro cried out, Mihawk was fucking _huge_. Luffy hugged Zoro close, glaring at the bastard who was trying to steal his Zoro.

Luffy reached down to massage Zoro's groin to ease the pain that was beginning to pass as Mihawk slowly thrust in and out, searching for Zoro's prostate. Zoro let out a sharp moan as Mihawk brushed past his spot, after that Mihawk took it upon himself to go faster.

Mihawks frenzied thrusts and Luffy's groping were almost too much for him to handle, his head lolled back as he panted and moaned.

Soon Luffy had massaged Zoro to life and began pumping his cock softly but quickly. Mihawk made a grunting noise, not willing to announce he was about to cum.

Zoro felt hot liquid fill him causing him to spill himself over Luffy. Luffy, who had been rubbing his own member to the sound of Zoro's voice, came as well. The bed was a mess, but no one particularly cared.

Mihawk pulled himself out of Zoro, letting the man collapse on the bed. Luffy lay down beside him, using his rubber powers to wrap his arms around Zoro several times in a protective manner.

Mihawk lay down as well, placed one arm lazily over over the younger swordsman. Zoro lay there recovering from his orgasms along with the other abuse he had taken from the two others.

Luffy decided that Zoro deserved some sleep (even with the hawkeyed bastard here) so he smiled when Zoro's expression became calm and his mouth opened a crack to allow soft snores to escape.

Hawkeyes was either asleep or just being the silent jackass he was, thought Luffy. So he decided to go to sleep as well.

The only sounds that night was Perona's screams when she got back and Luffy telling her to shut the fuck up before she woke up Zoro.

Everyone slept well except Perona who had nightmared and poor Rayleigh who had been forgotten in the small boat. But Luffy was happy, because he was with Zoro.

His Zoro.

**Kay I made Mihawk into a total douche sorry, he's one of my favorite villians (though after training Zoro, does he still count as a villian? Oh, fuck it) So yeah, sorry for OOC bad spelling bad grammar or any other shit ya' don't like. And if you did like it, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks~**


End file.
